


The milky way at the back of those eyes, don’t let it darken. (Hey… I love you.)

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheesiness, Fluff, M/M, Romance, adorable bratty sehun
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: *Binaya girdiğinde sınıfların birisinden gürültü geldiğini duymuştu ve meraklı bir çocuk olduğu için kapıyı açmıştı Jongin.*





	The milky way at the back of those eyes, don’t let it darken. (Hey… I love you.)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Milky Way at The Back of Those Eyes, Don’t Let it Darken](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/366117) by burnourglories. 



> Yazardan izin alınmıştır.

 

 

 

**♡J♡**

 

Yaz, Jongin’in favori mevsimi değildi. Jongin dramatik bir şekilde iç çekti. Yaz tatili gelmek üzereydi. Birkaç hafta daha sıcak havaya katlanmak zorundaydı.

Hademe kapıyı kapatmadan önce Jongin okula girmeyi başarmıştı. Rahatlayarak iç çekti. Bir kez daha geç kalırsa müdür annesini arayacaktı. O sabah uyuyakalmadığı için şanslıydı.

Zili duyunca daha da hızlanarak ilk dersine gidiyordu. Binaya girdiğinde sınıfların birinden aniden bir ses gelmişti ve doğasındaki meraklılıktan dolayı Jongin sınıfın kapısını açmıştı.

Eski merkezi binada terk edilmiş sınıflardan birisiydi burası ve içerisi darmadağınıktı; sıralar ve masalar yerdeydi, perdeler yırtıktı, kırık cam parçaları ve toz her yerdeydi. Gözünün kenarıyla ani bir hareketin farkına vardı.

“Kim var orada?” sordu ve ses tonunun yüksekliğine şaşırmıştı.

Başka bir hareket oldu. Bir saniye sonra, sınıfın arka tarafındaki dolapların birisi yere düşerek gürültü çıkarmıştı. Küçük bir figürün dağınıklıktan kaçmaya çalıştığını görünce Jongin irkildi.

“Yardıma ihtiyacın var mı?” sorusu orada sıkışan kişi tarafından yeniden görmezden gelinmişti.

Jongin gözlerini devirdi.

Arkasını dönecekken kısık bir ses konuştu. “Yardım et.”

Jongin yorgunca iç çekerek yabancıya doğru ilerledi ve ona yardım etmeye çalıştı. Biraz itiş ve çekişten sonra sonunda yabancının ayağa kalkmasına yardım edebilmişti ancak bu yabancı çok sakardı ve anında yeniden düşmüştü; bu sefer Jongin’in üzerine.

Jongin boğuk bir inleme hissetti ve beş saniye boyunca nefesi kesildi. Yabancı oldukça ağırdı. Jongin sonunda kendine geldiğinde, ellerinin (büyük) bir kalçayı kavradığını hissetmişti. Gözlerini açtığında bir oğlanın (hayran olunası) kızarmış yüzüyle karşı karşıya kalmıştı.

Kızararak elini çocuğun kalçasından çekti. Yabancının yana doğru hareket ettiğini hissedince hızla ayağa kalktı Jongin.

“Çok özür dilerim.” Jongin doksan derece eğilerek söyledi ve çok fena kızarıyordu. Doğrulunca çocuğun ağlamak üzere olduğunu gördü. “Ağlama… Lütfen, ağlama.” Jongin paniklemişti. “N-niyetim o değildi… b-ben…”

Çocuk birkaç saniye Jongin’e kaş çatarak baktıktan sonra başını salladı.

“Sorun değil.” Ensesini kaşıyarak söyledi, belli ki rahatsız olmuştu. “Teşekkürler… ummm… beni kurtardığın için…” göz teması kurmaktan kaçınarak mırıldandı.

Jongin daha önce bu çocuğu hiç görmemişti. Muhtemelen birinci sınıftı.

“Ehm… evet… rica ederim.” _‘Jongin neden bu kadar tuhafsın, Tanrı aşkına!!’_

Gözleri buluştu ve aniden ikisi de kahkahaya boğuldu.

Jongin çocuğun gözlerinin hilal şeklini almasını izliyordu ve… wow! Ne sevimli bir çocuk! Lanet derecede hayran olunasıydı, gülümseyen gözleri dayanılmazdı!

Zili duydular ve kahretsin! İlk ders bitmişti ve Jongin dersi kaçırmıştı.

Çocuğun gözleri kocaman oldu. “Oh olamaz!” diye mırıldandı.

Koridordaki gürültüyü duyabiliyorlardı. Konuşmadan birbirlerine baktılar, ne yapacaklarını bilmiyorlardı.

“İkinci dersi kaçırmak istemiyorsak acele etmeliyiz.” Jongin birkaç dakika sonra söyledi.

“Evet…” çocuk pes etmişti. Dudağını ısırdı; wow, nasıl güzel pembe dudakları vardı.

“Hummm bu arada… Ben Jongin!” bir anda konuşuvermişti, beyni önündeki sevimli çocuktan dolayı çalışmayı bırakmıştı.

“Bende Sehun.” Çocuk utanarak mırıldandı. “Tanıştığımıza memnun oldum, Jongin sunbae-nim.”

Jongin bozmadan önce garip bir sessizlik oluşmuştu. “Şey… Humm, gitmemiz lazım.”

“Evet, evet.”

Terk edilmiş sınıftan çıkarak koridorda ilerlemeye başladılar.

“Bana yardım ettiğin teşekkürler, Jongin sunbae.” Sehun merdivenlere gelince eğilerek selam verdi. “Umarım yeniden karşılaşırız.” Sonra parlakça gülümsedi ve Jongin’in kalbi tekledi. “Görüşürüz, sunbae-nim!” bağırdı ve koşarak merdivenleri çıkmaya başladı.

Jongin orada durmuş aptalca Sehun’un gitmesini izliyordu.

Birkaç dakika sonra hayran olunası Sehun denen çocukla tuhaf karşılaşması aklına gelince gülümsemişti. Mutlulukla iç çekerek kendi sınıfına yöneldi.

**♡S♡**

Sehun on beş yaşındaydı ve âşık olmuştu. Aşkı okuldaki en mükemmel ve en popüler çocuktu. Evet, Sehun’un aşkı fevkalade Kim Jongin’den başkası değildi. Sehun şanslı kişi olarak, Kyungsoo’ya şaka yaptığı için kötü (ve küçük) hyungundan saklanırken terk edilmiş sınıflardan birindeki dağınıklık arasına sıkışıp kalarak aşkının dersini kaçırmasına neden olmuştu. Pekala, aferin sana Oh Sehun.

Kendine kızarak homurdandı. Sehun dolabını kapatarak sırtını dolaba yasladı. Jongin’in ellerinin daha önce nerede olduğunu hatırlayınca kızararak iç çekti. Aman tanrım, daha fazla utanamazdı.

“Hey Sehun, iyi misin?” arkadaşı Seulgi ona endişeyle bakıyordu.

“Neden bu kadar şanssız olmak zorundayım?” inledi. “Neden onca kişi arasından oradan geçen Kim Jongin olmak zorundaydı?”

“Jongin mi?” Seulgi başını kaldırdı. “Şu âşık olduğun ikinci sınıf mı? Ne oldu?”

“Kendimi ölümüne utandırdım. Bok oldu.”

Seulgi bir kaşını kaldırdı.

“Onun üzerine düştüm ve o da popomu avuçladı.” Sehun utanarak fısıldadı.

Seulgi gülmeye başlamıştı.

“Ama güzel bir popon var.”

“AMAN TANRIM!” Sehun bağırdı. “Şöyle söylemesene! Daha da kötüleştiriyorsun!”

“En azından artık senin farkında.” Sehun’la alay ediyordu. “Her zaman peşinde ‘nolur farkıma var’ diye dolanıyordun.”

“Sus be!” Sehun dudak bükerek bağırdı.

Baekhyun o anda gelerek işkenceye katılmaya karar vermişti.

“Neden Sehun her zamankinden daha çok dudak büküyor?”

“Jongin poposunu avuçlamış.” Seulgi hemen cevap verdi.

Sunbaeleri gururla gülümsemişti. “Sonunda Sehun harekete geçmiş.” Seulgi ile beşlik çaktılar.

Sehun homurdandı. “Öyle değil ya,” kızarıyordu. “Terk edilmiş bir sınıfta Kyungsoo’dan saklanırken sıkıştım, o da gelip yardım etti ve üzerine düştüm, sonra yanlışlıkla popomu kavradı.”

“Ama okul başladığından beri bunu yapmasını diliyordun.” Baekhyun duygusuz bir sesle söyledi.

“Dilemiyordum.”

“Evet, diliyordun Oh Sehun.”

“Bize yalan söyleyemezsin,” Seulgi gülerek söyledi.

“Susun ya!” Sehun bağırdı, daha çok kızarıyordu. “Dilemiyordum!”

“Evet, evet… Tabi.”

Kantine giderken Baekhyun, Sehun’la alay etmeye devam ediyordu. Sehun yol boyunca dudak bükmüştü. Seulgi kıkırdayarak Baekhyun’un alaylarına katılıyordu. Diğer arkadaşlarıyla her zamanki masalarına oturdular.

“Kyungsoo hyung, Baekhyun benimle dalga geçiyor.” Sehun alt dudağını sarkıtarak sızlandı. Kyungsoo zavallı çocuğa gülmeyi bırakan ve sonra alçak sesle küfreden Baekhyun’a sertçe baktı.

“Ne dedin sen, Byun?”

“Hiç, hiç.” Yutkundu.

Sehun parlayan gözlerle Kyungsoo’ya gülümseyince hyungu saçlarını sevgiyle okşadı.

“Bu arada bu sabah kim benim dolabıma ölü örümcek koydu?” en sevdiği hyungu masadakilere sertçe bakarak sordu. Gözleri öldürücüydü. Tüm masa nefes almayı bırakmıştı.

Kyungsoo hyungun bu dünyada hoşlanmadığı tek şey vardı: örümcek. Tüm benliğiyle onlardan nefret ediyordu. Kyungsoo gerçekten sabırlı bir adamdı ancak işin içine örümcekler girdiğinde, pekâlâ… Tüm masanın Kyungsoo korkusu nedensiz değildi.

Sehun gözlerindeki yaramaz pırıltılara tezat oluştururcasına masumca Baekhyun’a gülümsüyordu. Baekhyun ağzını açtı.

“Baekhyun yaptı.” Sehun masumca konuşarak araya girdi. “Onu gördüm, hyung.”

Byun Baekhyun kendini savunamayacak kadar şaşırmıştı. Sehun ona sırıttı. İntikam tatlı yenen bir yemekti.

“Oh, sen bittin.” Kyungsoo tısladı. “Koşmaya başlasan iyi edersin Byun.”

Göz açıp kapayana kadar iki genç kaybolmuştu bile.

“Sehun, tam bir şeytansın.” Seulgi kulağına fısıldadı. Sehun şeytanca sırıttı.

“Biliyorum.”

Seulgi saçlarını karıştırdı. “Haydi gidip yemek alalım.” Sehun başını sallayarak neşeyle yürümeye başladı.

**

“Sehun,” Seulgi seslendi.

“Hımmm?”

“Kim Jongin masamıza geliyor.”

Sehun başını kaldırdı. “Bekle, ne?”

“Masamıza geliyor.”

“Aman tanrım, ben ne yapacağım?!”

“Yemeye devam et…” dedi. “Belki sana bakmıyordur.”

Sehun başını tabağına eğdi; Jongin’in masalarına gelip boğazını temizlediğini hissetti. Sehun’un kalbi hızlanmıştı, masadakilerin duyduğuna emindi.

“Merhaba Minseok hyung.” Jongin selamladı. Sehun rahatlayarak iç çekti; Jongin onu aramıyordu.

“Merhaba Jongin. Ne var ne yok?”

“Yeni bir şey yok, hyung.”

Sehun rahatlayarak başını kaldırdı ve normal bir şekilde nefes almaya başladı. Onların konuşmasını izliyordu. Onunla göz göze gelince Seulgi’ye gülümsedi; Seulgi’ye gülümsemeye dalınca Minseok’un kendine seslendiğini duymamıştı.

“Sehun!” hyungu bağırmıştı.

Yerinde zıplamıştı. “Ne?”

“Jongin seninle biraz konuşabilir mi onu soruyor.”

“Ne?” Sehun aptalca mırıldandı.

“Jongin,” parmağıyla işaret ederek gösterdi. “seninle konuşmak istiyor.”

Sehun aptalca Minseok’dan Jongin’e bakmaya devam edince Seulgi en sonunda ayağına basmıştı.

“Oh! Tabi!”

Sakarca ayağa kalktı ve hatırladığı sabahki anıyla kızardı. Jongin hareketine gülümseyerek peşinden gitti. Sehun yine yapmıştı yapacağını.

**♡J♡**

Jongin, Sehun’u dışarıya çıkarmıştı. Bir bankta tuhaf bir sessizlikle oturuyorlardı.

“Bu sabah için gerçekten özür dilerim.” Sehun’un önünde eğilerek söyledi.

Sehun öksürdü. “Özür dilemeyi bırak.” Kızararak söyledi. “Unut gitsin.”

“Ben yine de özür dilerim.” Jongin, Sehun’a baktı. “Telafi etmeme izin vereceğini umuyorum.”

Sehun, Jongin’e şaşkınlıkla bakıyordu ve wow, sevimli çocuk hayran olunası dudakları büzmüştü. Jongin’in ağzı kurumuştu.

“Bu cumartesi benimle sinemaya gitmek ister misin?” Jongin ustalıkla kendini toplayarak sordu. Kendini ne güzel utandırmıştı!

“İstemiyorsan kabul etmek zorunda değilsin.” Gururunu kurtarmak için hemen konuşmaya çalıştı.

Sehun ona inanamıyormuş gibi bakıyordu. “Evet, şey… affedersin.” Mırıldandı. “B-ben… ben şimdi gidiyorum.”

O gitmeden önce Sehun bileğinden tutarak onu durdurmuştu. Yüzüne kocaman bir gülümseme yerleşen çocuğa baktı ve o gözlerdeki bir galaksiyi dolduracak kadar yıldızları fark etti.

“Çok isterim.” Dedi Sehun.

“O zaman bu bir randevu!” Jongin neşeyle bağırdı ve bir saniye sonra ne dediğinin farkına varmıştı. Neredeyse geri çekilecekti ama Sehun’un hilal gözleri onun için karşısındaydı ve bu çocuk için aptala dönüyordu.

“Bu bir randevu.” Sehun onu onayladı.

**♡S♡**

Kim Jongin’le bir randevusu vardı, Seulgi baltayı sıyıracaktı.

Sehun uçacak gibi hissederek ve Jongin’in anısıyla kıkırdayarak sınıfına gidiyordu. Aman tanrım, o sakar, popüler olmayan Sehun’la bir randevuya çıkmak istemişti. Buna inanamıyordu.

Sehun, Baekhyun’un koridorda topallayarak ilerlediğini gördü. Arkadaşının kaderine kıkırdıyordu.

Bugün daha mükemmel olamazdı.

**♡J♡**

Sehun üniformasıyla hayran olunası görünüyorsa, çizgili tişört, dar pantolon ve hasır şapkasıyla bu dünyaya ait değilmiş gibi görünüyordu ve Jongin bu çocuğa âşık olmaya başlamıştı.

Randevu çok güzel geçmişti.

Jongin, Sehun’un filmi seçmesine izin vermişti ve seçimiyle sevinçten çığlık atacaktı neredeyse: Kaptan Amerika: Kahramanların Savaşı. Müstakbel sevgilisi Marvel tercih ediyordu ve onun Iron Man takımında olduğunu söylemiş miydi??

 _‘Evet, Sehun’la evlenecekti.’_ Jongin o öğleden sonra buna karar vermişti.

**♡S♡**

Jongin’le çıkmak Sehun’un hayal etmediği bir şeydi. Tanrım, bu fevkalade mükemmel bir şeydi.

Jongin isteyebileceği her şey ve daha fazlasıydı.

Çok uyumluydular, sanki cennette eşleştirilmişlerdi. Jongin’in onun gibi bir inekten hoşlanacağını kim düşünürdü ki?

Marvel Çizgi Roman Serisini çok seviyordu, hatta Sehun’unkinden daha büyük bir koleksiyonu vardı.

Sehun gibi Harry Potter okumaya bayılıyordu.

Hatta BL mangaları ve Shoujo animelere ortak bir sevgileri vardı.

Taht Oyunları’nın fanıydı ve sadece dizi serilerini izlememiş, kitap serisini de okumuştu; Sehun kadar heyecanla gelecek kitapları bekliyordu. Tanrım!!! Beşinci sezonun son bölümünde Jon’un ölmesini izlerken beraber ağlamışlardı.

Eğer Sehun başta Jongin’e âşık olmasaydı, şu anda kesin olurdu. Ona çoktan âşık olmuştu!

**

Jongin bir Cuma günü okul kantininde ondan ‘Hayatının Ay’ı olmasını istemişti. Kantin ağzına kadar doluydu; herkes aşk itirafını izliyordu ve birkaç tanesi anlayabilmişti; Aman tanrım JONGİN AZ ÖNCE NE DEMİŞTİ?????

Titreyerek Sehun kantinin ortasında dikilen Jongin’e yaklaştı. Parmak uçlarında kalkarak kollarını Jongin’in boynuna doladı.

“Evet, Güneşim ve Yıldızlarım.”

Sehun ve Jongin alkışlarla masalarına geçmişlerdi.

O zaman ilk öpücükleri gerçekleşmişti; ilişkilerini tatlı bir öpücükle mühürlemişlerdi.

Sehun alnını Jongin’in alnına yaslayarak gülümsedi.

**♡J♡**

Oh Sehun tam bir veletti ve velet değil, şımarık veletti hatta. Onlara ne kadar kötü şaka yaparsa yapsın hyungları tarafından durmaksızın şımartılıyordu. Jongin ilişkileri bir ay olana kadar bunu fark etmemişti.

Sehun sadece dudaklarını büzüyordu ve istediğini elde ediyordu. Tanrım, Jongin bile ona karşı çıkamıyordu.

Ve Jongin bir anda kendini aynı terk edilmiş odada Minseok’tan saklanırken bulmuştu. Sehun, Minseok’un protein içeceğini mahvetmişti ve yere dökmüştü.

“Gerçekten mi Sehun? Gerçekten mi?”

Çocuk masanın altına kıkırdayarak saklanıyordu. “Bizi affedecektir, bekle ve gör.” Sehun dudak büktü hemen. “Minseok senin yavru köpek bakışlarını benim büzülmüş dudaklarımdan daha çok seviyor. Gizli silahını kullanırsan bize vurmayacaktır.”

Jongin şeytani (ama hayran olunası) sevgilisine gözlerini devirerek homurdandı.

“Minseok hyung bizi affetmezse, senden ayrılırım.”

“Tabi canım,” Sehun kayıtsızca cevapladı.

“Hey, ciddiyim ben!”

Sehun hımladı ve Jongin yenilgiyle iç çekti.

“Kapa çeneni, yaptığım bir şaka sayesinde tanıştık ve sen beni çok seviyorsun.”

Jongin bunun çok doğru olduğunu biliyordu.

“Ayrıca, suçu her zaman Baekhyun’a atabiliriz.” Sevgilisi göz kırptı.

Jongin şaşkınca Sehun’a bakıyordu çünkü göz kırpmaya çalışırken çok tuhaf görünüyordu ve bu, tuhaf bir şekilde sevimliydi… evet, sevimliydi ama aynı zamanda tuhaftı.

Jongin sevimliliğine dayanamayarak Sehun’un dudaklarına bir öpücük kondurdu.

“Biliyor musun Sehun, bunu hep yapmalıyız.”

İkisi de şeytani bir şekilde kıkırdadılar.

 

 

_**The END.** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
